The night-time kiss (A series of oneshots)
by ClashOfTheElements
Summary: This is going to be a series of oneshots. Some James/Lily, Rose/Scorpius and Teddy/Victoire. Some about non-love situations. But let's start of with Ginny and Harry's first kiss. (My four favourite pairings! Yipee!)
1. Chapter 1: Hinny

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Ok!?.

I watched as she sat there, on the roof of the burrow. Her fiery hair fluttering gently in the breeze and her bright blue eyes sparkling against the dark night. She was facing forward, but not towards me. Out into the endless night.

She looked like an angel. An angel of gods own creation. She was perfection, no-one else came close. And I wondered how I didn't see before

I walked over and gently lowered myself down beside her. Following her eyes to the darkness that lay in black curtains before us.

"Hi Harry." She whispered softly. Her words blending perfectly with the gentle noises of the night.

"Hi Ginny." I replied, just as softly. The stars were twinkling above us. Like small specks of good shining through in a dark world. Like us. "Couldn't sleep?" I continued. She shook her head gently.

"Never can anymore." Ginny said sadly. The cool breeze gently stealing the words from her lips and carrying them of into the unpenatratable night. Ginny's eyes remained staring blindly into the darkness before us.

"We'll get through this." I replied calmly.

Finally, she tore her eyes away from the view before us and up to me. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. I knew what I had to do.

Slowly, I leaned down. We got closer and closer until finally, our lips met.

For a horrible moment, I thought she was going to pull away. Going to reject me, to confess her feelings for another. But she didn't. Instead she kissed back.

For ten seconds. Nothing else existed. It was just Ginny and me. No evil, no good, no dark, no light, no fighting, no peace. Nothing. Or maybe it did exist. But nothing else mattered. Just me and her.

And then we pulled away.

But we didn't look away. No, I kept staring into her blue eyes that were dancing with love and she stared right back into mine.

"We'll get through this." I repeated. "When all this is over, we'll be together." I felt a catch in my throat at how heart wrenchingly close to what Sirius had said to me that was. But Ginny just nodded and, putting her head on my shoulder, she pointed out to the horizon.

"Because in the end, the light always eliminates the dark" she continued, just as the first light of dawn lit up the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Tedtoire

Disclaimer: I don't own it! No need to rub it in!

Teddy looked down once again at the marauders map in his hand. Yeah. She was was definitely up there. This was his chance.

He headed up the stairs to the astronomy tower, the invisibility cloak flapping about his ankles. The breeze met him just as he turned and saw the door. It was already open.

And suddenly, there she was. Sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the tower and her silver/blonde hair splayed out over her back.

"Hello Teddy" she whispered, never taking her beautiful blue eyes away from the stars above. Her voice was like soft music to his ears, and he clung to every syllable of it as her words slowly fell away and faded in to the night.

"How did you know?" Teddy whispered, letting the cloak slide off of him as he sat beside her. He saw her lips tug upwards in a smile and her eyes flickered to him and then back to the stars again.

"I just knew." She confessed gently, laughing. Her laugh tinkled through the night. Making every other noise insignificant.

"Laugh more." Teddy smiled. "I like your laugh." Victoire's eyes one again flicked to him, and this time they stayed.

"Stay with me." She said, looking earnestly into his eyes with her own. He nodded and leaned forward, until our forehead's were touching.

"Always." He breathed airily, sending shivers down Victoire's spine. She closed here eyes and inhaled his scent. Honey, pancakes... and chocolate. The tips of Teddy's hair turned pink.

"What does that one mean?" She asked gently, flicking his pink hair.

"It means.. I'm in love." He with a smile.

"Oh." She said, a smile playing at her lips. "With who?" She asked, feigning confusion

"This really hot girl, you seen her?" He teased, put one hand in her hair.

Victoire had lost the power of speech, so she nodded. Seconds later, Teddy gave her an excuse not to speak.

He kissed her.

It was slow, gentle and full of feeling.

"I love you, Vicky." Teddy whispered as he pulled back for air.

"I love you, Teddy." She replied, and once again their lips met.

The stars twinkled above them; The lake glimmered below them and the breeze swirled around them. But they didn't know. They didn't notice.

Nor did they notice as the sun poked out from behind the horizon.

And the new day was unsignificant as Victoire and Teddy forgot about time completely. No tomorrow, no yesterday, no next week, no next year. They just lived in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Jily

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine! You get it.**

She looked so perfect, sitting there. Her pale face looking out over the grounds and her hair writhing wildly in the wind.

She was sitting at the edge of the pier. Looking out across the dark water that reflected the blackness of the sky. Her feet were dangling over the water. The waves were getting teasingly close to her shoe-less toes. But the they didn't reach them.

"Evans?" I called over the wind. But the words barely left my lips before they were whisked away by the swirling air in the opposite direction. Carried off into the endless night. She didn't hear me, no-one did.

So I walked closer, to the opposite end of the pier as her. She was facing away from me now.

The closer I got, the more beautiful she became. I could see the moon beams entwining with her hair, the dark water made her skin look like it was glowing. When I finally sat down next to her, she looked like an angel.

She didn't move as I joined her. She wasn't ignoring me, I knew. She just wasn't acknowledging me.

"Snivellus didn't mean it." I told her. Pathetic, I knew. But I didn't know what to do. Usually girls broke down, sobbed, started crying. I knew to just utter comforting words when that happened. But with this, silent sadness, I had no clue what to do.

"I don't need comfort. I only need peace." She replied. She was trying to be strong, but I was determined to not let her. I was determined to get her to open up, to express her feelings. Only then could I know how she felt, only then could I know if she trusted me.

"With James Potter nearby, I'm afraid peace might not happen." I told her. Trying to joke around, make her feel better. It didn't work.

"Then go away" she said. She wasn't angry, or annoyed. Actually, her voice was emotionless, and her face remained in the same unreadable expression.

"I would do anything for you, but those two things. Those two things are the only things impossible." I told her. This caught her off guard, she tried her best to hide it, but she was surprised. Everyone knew I had a crush on Lily Evans. But only Sirius knew how deep it went.

Instead of some witty reply, she put her head on my shoulder. I exhaled loudly. Freeing a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

And then, out of nowhere, I felt a tear drop fall on my shoulder. Then another, and another. I lifted her chin up to find her face splodgy with tears. But to me, she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. Before I knew what I was doing, I smiled. She frowned at me.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked me. She was slightly annoyed, but curious too.

"Because you're crying!" I exclaimed happily. At her face I quickly tried to explain what I meant. "I mean, because.. because it means. It means you trust me." I finished. Not sure how she would react.

"Oh." She replied, "I-I do trust you.. I suppose." She seemed confused by herself, before hastily wiping her eyes. "Sorry."

"No, I like it." I told her firmly. She hardly had time to look confused before I did something I should have done a long time before.

I kissed her.

And the craziest thing was, she kissed me back.

And suddenly, I was lost. I was lost in a world that consisted only of Lily. Nothing else. No-one else. It got deeper and deeper until the sounds if the world faded away. The pier beneath them was insignificant and the biting, November frost didn't bother us. Infact, it felt like a summers day again.

The full moon shone through the clouds. Nearby, I heard the heart-wrenching howl of a were-wolf cutting through the silent night. But even then, I did not pull away.


End file.
